Lonely Love
by WinterPrentice
Summary: A One Shot featuring the pairing AllenxLenalee, Set in the end of chapter 205. of course I tweaked it to my taste and hopefully to yours please ReadxReview!


** Authors Note: Hello Lovelies! I decided o take short break from All Good Things and do a one shot, you know just for some variety. I hadn't exactly picked a couple yet but decided in the end to go with the simple but lovely AllenxLenalee pairing. If you like it a lot I may add on but only if I get a good enough review and response! Here goes nothing, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man, neither the anime or manga. **

Lonely Love

"Allen!"

"Lenalee!? What are you doing here?"

"Don't leave Allen , stay here. With us. With me." Lenalee felt the slight blush creep up on her cheeks as she finished her sentence, she felt tears well in her eyes and was almost begging for the man in front of her, the man she loved, to stay with her, here at the Order.

"Lenalee…" Allen's smile was as it always was. Kind, caring and full of love and compassion. He looked toward the beautiful girl, he wanted to stay, to forget all the bad that had transpired, to go back to the Order and stop all of this. But he knew he couldn't and right now he had to do something, something about the 14th inside of him and the Earl. Whatever it takes.

"If you leave… We'll have to fight each other!" Lenalee was suddenly shouting.

"Yea I know." Allen put a fake grin on his face and joked slightly with the green haired exorcists.

"This isn't something to joke about!"… The hug came unexpected for her.

"Lenalee. No matter what happens I'll always be an exorcist." His voice held a serious note that made Lenalee stop any other words she was about to speak. He hugged her to him tightly and continued,

"Even thought the paths we follow are different, that fact with never ever change." Tears flooded her vision, Lenalee's knees gave out and she and Allen fell to the ground. She was crying hard, she couldn't stop the overwhelming amount of emotion she felt.

"No, no ,no! Don't say that! I know what happens next, y-your going to leave! Allen ple-" The sentence was cut short as his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes widened and the tears still fell but she then squeezed then shut and felt the pain gather in her heart as she kissed him back.

Allen felt his heart sink when she began to cry, he never wanted her to cry. But he should have known from the start that his leaving would of course bring forth her tears and sadness. He kissed her harder as the agony he felt in the moment gripped him, he wanted to take her with him and flee. But he knew the 14th would soon become troublesome and it would be dangerous for her. More than her tears he could never put her in danger, ever. He felt he kiss him just as hard back and this made it hard to end it.

Lenalee felt the exact moment he was about to pull away and she couldn't bear for it to happen, she pushed off the ground making them fall, Allen went backwards as she went forwards toward the grass. She then clutched onto his shirt tighter and kissed him even harder and more passionate than before. Allen's eyes had widened and he made a small squeak of surprise but in the end she felt him fight himself but end up losing into the temptation of staying there for another moment with her.

She kissed him fiercely, the lips sliding over each other and tongues dancing, she losed one hand from his shirt to slip it into his white locks and tangle themselves there. She knew she had to get up and let him leave before the others arrived but gosh it was hard. Finally she gave him one more chaste kiss before sitting up on him and looking down at him with fresh tears.

Allen looked up at her and reached up to catch a tear falling from her violet eyes. His heart ached but sat up and let her sit there on his lap before pulling her into another tight hug, a quicker one of course. Kissing her on the forehead he slipped out from underneath her and then looked down at her before saying his last words.

"I love you, and everybody else at the Order, my true home. You are my special person…Lenalee." Stroking a strand of her hair he twisted away with all his might and went through the gate, Lenalee finally looked up to see it crumble.

"Allen…Allen…ALLEN!" Lenalee screamed his name in agony before collapsing onto the cold ground in tears. She felt torn apart, like she couldn't piece herself back together again. Reinforcements arrived and found her in this state, taking her back to the order she locked herself in her room, she felt empty and needed time to think. Almost everyone shared her pain.

Allen heard her voice calling his name and she sounded heartbroken. Only after he turned away did he let the emotions show on his face. The strain on his face and the feeling of wanted to scream out, to curse the god they were serving for this horrible fate. As he slipped into the ark he felt it, the single tear he let escape run down his cheek before he wiped it away. He knew this would not be the last time he saw her, he was going to make sure of that. He would make it so her could return to her and they could finally be together with out all the chaos and danger. Without all the pain.

**End Authors Note: Woohoo! Finished! What did you think?! I was typing this up so fast my fingers hurt, I didn't think I'd even begin another story till after All Good Things, but we all know how those things last anyway, please Review and tell me what you thought I'd love it! **


End file.
